


Faded

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: “just make sure you’ve eaten.” Jean and Nathaniel





	Faded

Nathaniel is not a caring person. He doesn’t know how to channel his feelings into something positive. The only feelings he knows are aggression, rage, and fear. This is what being a Raven has taught him more than anything, more than how to be a great exy player, more than being somebody who doesn’t back down from a fight. Being a Raven meant having to be furious, and hard and cold to everyone you ever met because you had no idea when it was all going to blow up in your face. 

But Jean, Jean, Jean, Jean. He went through the same things, the same grueling torture that Riko seemed to have pleasure in inflicting, carving words into skin and leaving scars that ran far beneath the surface. 

Even though Jean went through all of this and more, he still had a caring nature to him that Nathaniel just didn’t seem to have. He had been faced with so many hardships and crimes against himself, and yet Jean still found it in himself to care about others and their wellbeing. 

This nurturing gene that Jean miraculously seemed to possess showed up in the oddest of times. It popped up in the form of, “Put a scarf on, Nathaniel. It’s going to be cold later.” 

To which Nathaniel always rolls his eyes, but grudgingly still wraps a scarf around his neck twice, tucking the ends in to keep himself warm. Jean only gets a soft smile, leaning down to kiss him gently before sending Nathaniel on his way. 

Jean always seems to know when Nathaniel is having a bad day, which involves no touching or even really any talking. A bad day for Nathaniel consists of sitting in their room, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t his father, that he was a better person than the trash that he shared his DNA with. 

Jean didn’t disturb him on those days. He just walked in every couple of hours or so, a tray filled with food in his hands as he quietly whispers, “Just make sure you’ve eaten a little bit,” before setting the tray down and leaving Nathaniel to his thoughts. 

Nathaniel comes out of the room at the end of the day with his eyes bloodshot and limbs aching from having been in the same position all day long. Jean’s arms already open for Nathaniel to fall into, a sob shuddering through his body as his mind replays all of his worst memories and he isn’t able to stop them. 

Jean’s fingers card through his hair soothingly, as he murmurs French words of love and encouragement and safety. Nathaniel may not be the most kind person, his personality a little rough around the edges but luckily for him Jean was there to always take care of the both of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
